


Heart-attack

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Storm - Freeform, what to do when having a heartattack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Akane and Kuroko get stuck in an old run down store during a ferocious storm. The heart-attack does not make things easier.





	Heart-attack

**Author's Note:**

> I left some info in this fic of what to do in case of such. But more can be found on Google.
> 
> And I know I messed this fic up but I rushed it since a lot happens in my life. I'm not too happy with this but I'm actually glad I even managed to finish it 🤔

It was an extremely grim day. From the morning the weather was terrible and dangerous. The wind was so strong that it uprooted the bushes with roots, lifting every trash to smash against buildings. The storm made the buildings shake and the lightning destroyed the high voltage pillars. There was no electricity, water or heating in the entire city. The situation was very dire.

Akane and Kuroko were helping empty the old run-down store when the weather caught them and stuck them inside. They had been there for an hour and a half, so their patience was ending. Luckily, they had flashlights

“This is scary” Akane whispered, trying to soothe her nerves “I’m sure it will pass soon… Or at least think positively” she added quickly.

On the other side of the store, close to the office, from which you can get to the pharmacy, Kuroko sat and thought about what to do to safely leave the building. However, it was difficult because she felt bad. She felt hot and as if she couldn’t breathe. Strong dizziness and abdominal pain and occasional cough. Weird but maybe she was just catching a cold.

Another thunder shook the building, lightning the nearby fallen tree as this could be seen from the window. 

Kuroko clenched her teeth. This storm will not end soon. They cannot leave from here until it's safe. And that may take an entire night. 

“Miss Akane” She breathed “Are cardboard boxes filled with books still here?”

Akane thought for a moment “I believe I took them to the office. But why do you ask?” she tried to see her friend but Kuroko was enveloped in a darkness in that corner. She came closer.

“We will bar the windows. If need arises we will also use sandbags” she paused for a moment as the dizziness hit” We do not need additional risk. But we still have some luck...” she added after a short recovery “The building is located on fairly high foundations. Flooding is not a threat to us. However… because there is no heating, we have to go to the basement and find blankets. Or whatever we can cover ourselves with”

“Eh?! You mean down there?”

“Is there a problem with that?” 

“There are spiders in there” Akane’s face was pure terror “And it’s dark!”

“Unpleasant circumstances, indeed. But this or freezing to death” She coughed violently. 

“Are… are you ok, Kuroko?” Akane whispered worriedly. Her friend’s been feeling sick for almost two weeks. She was much weaker and every effort ended with hours of rest. In spite of this, Kuroko refused any kind of help, claiming that it was fatigue.

“I am fine”

“Are you sure you feel good?” Akane put her hand to Kuroko's forehead “Oh my God, you are burning!” She shouted scared.

Kuroko hissed at the sound which sounded very loud in her ears. Nausea and pain were intensifying with each passing moment. The sooner they bring the damn cartoons, the better.

“Do not be ridiculous! I am fine!” She swatted Akane’s hand away. She was getting angry. The last thing she needs is pity “Now, let us move before…” She flinched when she tried to stand up, quickly collapsing when the pain in her chest almost made her faint. Taking a few deep but worryingly deep breaths she tried again. This time she managed to stand up but on a very shaky legs. Akane was right by her side, securing her. 

“Move” She barked, showing Akane away. Pushing her way toward the office she was trying very hard to keep her balance. She didn’t notice Akane’s hurt expression.

“Fucking hell…” she cursed under her breath. Ignoring Akane and her worried talk, she pushed the door open albeit still keeping it open for the other girl to pass by.

The green orbs were full of anxiety for her when they exchanged glances. Feeling guilty, Kuroko waited for her friend to enter the office before closing the door. 

The room was not big. A typical shop office. The door to the pharmacy on the left. The wardrobe without a door was on the right side and next to it stood the desk.  
The boxes lay on the opposite wall to the pharmacy. Some filled in half, some empty. Old books sat at the desk, by the wall and under the desk. Small, large, medium. New and old. So homeless people were here to sleep the night. Waste paper and firewood had to be used as a kindling for them. No wonder if there was an average fireplace in the corner. The mattress was new. Turns out that someone helps homeless here. Probably a volunteer.

“A cozy place, right?” Akane poked the fireplace with her flashlight. She sneezed when some of the dust raised in the air.

“Bless you, Miss Akane”

“Thanks…” She said, scratching her nostrils. A ghost of a smile appeared on Kuroko’s face.

It was getting colder and colder with every passing minute. Both girls could have sworn there was ice on the walls forming. If the steamy breath wasn’t any indication at all… The storm was still strong…

“Cold, cold, cold…” Akane jumped up and down in a poor attempt to warm up. 

“I would like to ask of you to…” Cough “get a grip of yourself” Feeling worse, she barely managed to pick up the firewood “Would you kindly…?”

The Council Secretary took the firewood and threw it into the fireplace. Putting in torn paper, she looked around for something to lit the fire. Spotting the matches she smiled before grabbing them and kneeling before the fireplace.  
After a while the fire burned in the fireplace, giving a moderate amount of heat. The room was lit making it easier to see. Now it was possible to see the destruction that took place during so many years. Mold was covering one of the corners of the wall. Paint and plaster have long since fallen off the walls. The floor had hollows, long trodden by people. There were no windows but doors leading to the pharmacy and escape doors, but they were barricaded. Why would homeless people do it? Did they try to keep something out?

Hard sitting body next to her made her look curiously. Her friend was paler than snow, sweating heavily. She looked like a ghost!

“You know…” Kuroko said, her eyes and voice distant “Life is interesting. Success and failures. Joy and sadness. Wealth and poverty…” She tugged at the string and took off her glasses “One day you are the President of the Student Council, and the next day a pathetic Vice President…” she chuckled darkly “Keep everything in order because our leader is afraid to go to school” She snorted ironically. Rapidly grabbing Akane's arm, she hissed “You are the only reason I put up with this shit…” Clenching her hand to her chest, her eyes rolled back and she fell back with a thud. Blood began to trickle from her mouth, turning into bloody vomit when Kuroko coughed. 

“Fuck!” Akane was terrified. Reacting instinctively she turned Kuroko on her side. Kuroko spat out the blood mixed with vomit. Her breath was shallow and uneven. 

“Kuroko? Kuroko, can you hear me?” Akane kneeled next. She received a tiny nod in response. She took a few seconds to confirm her suspicions, seeing as Kuroko was grabbing at her chest, as if to pull it away.

“Fuck… You have a heart attack!” Now she almost got a heart attack from fear. But she had to keep calm and collected or else Kuroko will perish. First aid in myocardial infarction… ahhh! Call for the ambulance… not possible.  
Ummm… the patient should be placed in a semi-sitting position (with slightly raised torso), so that the back is based on something stable and comfortable…

Frantically looking around Akane spotted the mattress. Rushing to it, she grabbed it and leaned it against the wall. She made sure it was secure before returning to Kuroko.

“Dear, please listen… I need you to help me a little” She put her hand on her friend’s head to soothe her “I will support you with this mattress next to the wall. It will help you” Lightly lifting Kuroko she started to push her, feeling how the other girl used a tiny bit of strength to move “Just a little more” she whispered. Finally, Kuroko leaned against the mattress, coughing a little bit of blood.

“Shhh… it’s ok. I’m here” She cooed. 

… ensure breathing comfort - loosen clothing (for example: tie, unzip belt in pants, bra). Cover the suffering person so that he/she does not feel cold. Do not give anything to drink or food…

Blushing immensely, Akane coughed awkwardly. However, there was no time to be shy. Here, in the end, it was about the life of a loved one.  
She began to unbutton her jacket, making sure to open it wide. The access of air was the most important. She did the same with the shirt under it. Her hands were shaking. 

“Hey, c’mon… don’t fall asleep on me” She half joked, patting Kuroko on the cheek. A groan of pain was her only answer. Kuroko looked like seven proverbial misfortunes. Her hair was in disarray. Lower jaw covered with dried blood. Her skin was covered with sweat. Gray eyes absent, teary and full of unimaginable pain.

“I know, I know…” Akane sobbed. Lifting the Vice President’s shirt, she unclasped her bra. Kuroko grabbed it and tossed it aside. Akane swore she heard a soft sigh of relief. 

“Thanks…” a faint whisper. Closing her eyes, Kuroko let her head drop. Her body going limp. Looked like she was exhausted from all of this.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie” She cupped Kuroko’s cheek and lifted her head to help her breath easily. She noticed that Kuroko's breathing was more fluid. More peaceful as if the pain was easing.  
Sighing in relief she let the tears fall. She was never so scared. Even when the delinquents threatened her with weapons. Or when Musume slammed her against the lockers.  
“I'm guessing it's different when it comes to a person you adore...” She looked at the now sleeping girl “I’ll get the covers from the basement. I will be back shortly” Placing her hand on the Vice President’s chest she felt it rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm. Leaning in, she pecked her on the cheek before standing up. She jumped when the thunder sounded the exact moment she turned the flashlight on.

“Oh boy…” she shivered. 

She opened the door to the shop area. It was very cold. Ice puddles formed on the ground. In some places water poured in through the roof, freezing quickly. It looked like an ice pillar. Hopefully the lock wasn’t frozen yet…

The door opened slowly, with a very loud squeak. The smell of rot and mold almost made her vomit. She pointed the flashlight down the hall. Old wooden rotten stairs and hanging cables. If there was electricity, sparks would probably come from these cables. There was a spiderweb with small cocoons on the walls.

“Well if it doesn’t look like a hallway from a horror movie...”

The stairs creaked when she stepped on them. Akane winced. No matter how stupid it was, she was still convinced that a serial killer would pop up on her. Which was possible...

“Akane, don’t be ridiculous…”

The basement itself was not in a better condition. A sunken floor, tons of dust, rats and damaged chairs. Lovely…  
Akane looked around. There was a fairly new chest near the chairs. Blankets were probably there.  
“Bingo!”

Pulling out the blankets she quickly made her way upstairs although she did trip twice. And almost fell down when the stairs broke.

She quietly closed the door when she entered the office. Seeing Kuroko shiver from cold, she quickly covered her to prevent her from freezing.  
Akane could swear she heard a very faint ‘thank you’. But that might be just her imagination.

She sat near the fireplace, glancing at Kuroko from time to time.

“You know… I’ve always admired your strength and independence. I don’t know anyone who would be calm even in the worst situations. Heck, you can even get Musume to back off!” Akane laughed at that “She’s still afraid of you and that means something!” She sat in front of the other girl. Taking her hand in her own, she looked at her lovingly.

Kuroko was sleeping peacefully. Her chest rising and falling in the slow rhythm of her breathing. She wasn’t so pale anymore.

“I don't know if someone once told you... but...” She squeezed her hand “you are very beautiful. And strong. You mean A LOT to me” She pressed Kuroko’s hand to her lips “So don’t you dare leave me. Or I’ll drag your ass out of the other world and kick it” tears fell down her cheeks “Why it must be so hard to love you?” 

She put her head on Kuroko’s lap. Making herself comfortable she sighed. She was afraid to fall asleep because Kuroko may feel worse. But she was exhausted. Maybe a small nap won’t hurt. She closed her eyes. Dream came faster than she expected.

===========================================================================================

“Yo, guys! You ok in there?! Guys!”

Akane shot upright, feeling her spine crack in protest. Wincing, she looked around. She was still in that office but it was… iceless. The fireplace was burned out. After a moment she noticed she was covered by a blanket and a dark jacket. Under her head lied a makeshift pillow. 

“Ah, you are awake al last”

Turning toward the door to the pharmacy, she saw Kuroko walking to her. Actually smiling. 

“Kuroko!”

She never stood up so quickly. She threw herself at the Vice President, crying in happiness. Kuroko spinned her before setting her down, not quite releasing her from the embrace. 

“Hello, Miss Akane” She chuckled when Akane snuggled close to her. 

“You’re alive… “ She whispered in disbelief “You’re alive…”

“I am grateful for your help. I believe, as people say, I owe you one?”

Before Akane could answer the door burst open. Shiromi and Aoi barged inside with Aoi using Shiromi as a way to get the door open. 

“Girls!” Shiromi exclaimed before getting the two girls in a bear hug.

“The fuck Shiromi?! Let them go! You’re going to choke them!” Aoi forced Shiromi away from Akane and Kuroko.

Coughing Kuroko bowed to her friends. Akane simply waved. 

“Let’s get out of here” Aoi said “I bet you are tired of this place”

“You are not mistaken on that matter, Aoi”

When they went outside, an unpleasant sight appeared to their eyes. The city looked like after a bomb explosion. Poached trees. Broken roofs. Cars overturned. The street collapsed in some parts.  
There were firemen, policemen and rescuers everywhere. 

“Someone was injured or killed?” Kuroko asked. Akane clinging to her in shock. 

“Fortunately, no” Shiromi answered. Aoi nodding.

“I’ll talk to the doctor over there. Wait for me, ok?” Kuroko glanced at her friends.

“Sure” They responded at the same time.

“What has happened?” Shiromi asked.

“I’ll tell you” Akane answered, deciding to avoid a moment when she revealed her feelings.

===========================================================================================

Knock, knock

“Come in” Kuroko put her book aside. 

Akane peeked inside “Hey, there” She whispered.

Somehow, the large majority of the houses were intact. Kuroko decided that Akane would stay with her for a few days. At least until the windows are replaced in her house.

“Miss Akane. Please, do come in” Kuroko tossed the blanket from the other chair on the floor. Albeit leaving the candles that were giving a soothing glow.

Akane timidly went to the chair opposite of Kuroko and sat down. She was nervous.

“So…” she started “How do you feel?”

Kuroko leaned in her chair “Much better. I owe you my life”

Akane giggled, blushing “Oh, I bet you would do the same for me”

Kuroko smiled warmly at her “I would. But is there something you wanted in particular? I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep early”

Akane did not know what to say. Stress made her barely able to concentrate. She tried to void Kuroko’s gaze.

“Or…” She shuddered at the sudden change of a tone “Is it that you feel uncomfortable with me after the confession?”

If the shock could kill, Akane would be dead. Her eyes widened and breath stopped. 

“H-ho…”

“How do I know?” Kuroko finished for her, pulling Akane on her lap, the other girl’s thighs straddling her “Akane, I may be strict and… lack a funny side as Aoi put this… but even I learned a few tricks from you and the girls. Especially the game of ‘pretend’. Shiromi’s favorite if I recall correctly”

“Wait! You faked your sleep?!” Akane looked at the girl with utter shock. Which caused Kuroko to chuckle. 

“Yes and no. I was at the very edge of sleeping but managed to uphold my hearing. Although, everything sounded… blurry, so to say. But you know what?” She asked, sneaking her arms around the girl on her lap “I think you are beautiful and strong too. And I do love you in return”

Before Kuroko could react Akane pulled her by the shirt flaps, kissing her deeply. The Vice President placed her hands on the red head’s hips, pulling her closer.  
The kiss was sweet. Full of adoration and love. Kuroko placed her hand on the back of Akane's neck, deepening the kiss. The Secretary’s lips parted and Kuroko took it as a cue. Her tongue hungrily swiping across Akane’s bottom lip. When their tongues met, both felt a rush of warm spreading through their bodies. Their lips moving in sync. Letting the warmth spread further, Kuroko trailed the kisses along Akane’s neck to the base to her ear. She licked the shell before nibbling at it.

“Kuroko” Akane moaned pleasantly.

Smirking, Kuroko retreated and pulled Akane against her. Feeling the girl snuggle to her, she reached for the blanket she previously tossed on the floor and covered them both. She wrapped her arms around the girl.

Akane placed her hand on Kuroko’s chest. She felt a steady rhythm of a strong heart. It made her smile. In fact, the fear that this heart might stop is still there. After all, the events from the previous night are very fresh. Still very vivid. But she knew that her girlfriend won’t leave her. Not until Akane says so. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, honey” she raised a little to kiss Kuroko on the cheek.

“I am too” The strict girl kissed Akane on the forehead. 

Setting back to her previous position, Akane nuzzled between Kuroko’s chin and shoulder blade.

“Comfortable?” the warm breath tickled her nose.

“Very” The Secretary yawned. Now they could rest in peace. Without any interruptions. No bad weather, no heart-attacks, no mold and etc. This is how it should be. 

“I still owe you my life…” A soft whisper.

“That you do. But you already paid that debt…” She felt Kuroko shift a little.

“Did I? How?”

Raising again, Akane kissed her on the lips, answering simply “You’ve returned my feelings. I love you”

“I love you too” Chuckling Kuroko let Akane snuggle against her once more. Making sure they were comfortable she let her eyes close. They need a good sleep. And from now on these will be good.


End file.
